Violet Hampton
Violet Zavala (Prior to Supernatural, her last name is Hampton) is a twenty-year-old main protagonist of the trilogy and one of the narrators. She is married to Ven Zavala and her adopted daughter is Phoenix Zavala. Throughout the series she is known to be plagued with hellish nightmares where she sees the deaths of people she loves, the death of herself, and the deaths of past experiments or victims of Cure Inc. History Early life Violet was born on June 18, 2054. In her childhood she loved to invent and read, always sketching, reading, or building her mechanisms and could always be found doing just that. Growing up she never had many friends but had one good friend. She went to school for five years before the manifestation of her powers, and continued to educate herself long after. Three months after the birth of her triplet sisters Liana, Tiana, and Ariana, her parents got a divorce, and her mother got custody of Violet, who was nine at the time, while her father got custody of the triplets. On June 17, 2064, Violet's powers manifest on the exact date of her birth. This was when her mother took her to the nearest Cure Inc. facility and asked her to join them in their project—telling Violet all the details. When Violet refuses Jade proceeds to experiment on her from that day forward, stopping now and then to ask her if she would still like to join them, and trying to take Violet's abilities away when she answered no. Appearance Violet is tall and slender, at 6-foot-1 inch tall, making her taller than or as tall as every other character except for Ven. She has chocolate eyes and waist-length, chocolate hair that is always worn is a braid or low ponytail, which brings on Dove's nicknames of Barbie and Polly Pocket. She has long blunt bangs that block view of her eyes, as well as a choppy haircut on the front side of her hair from Knai's attempt to kill her. Her skin tone is naturally tan and sun-kissed. Violet wears a bleached denim hoodie, T-shirts, and jeans most days, and blouses for special occasions, but never dresses unless Dove makes her. She wears sneakers or slip-on shoes, as well as combat boots, throughout the series. Personality Violet is very sassy and sarcastic, as well as blunt and (in most cases) straightforward, no matter who she's talking to. She suffers from nightmares and visions Knai gives her and twists to make even more painful, that always depict the deaths of her and hellish images and screams. She will do anything for family and friends and will go to extremes for them. Violet carries a knife (which she stole from Corrine) around in her hoodie pocket wherever she goes and knows several forms of self-defense, including MMA and karate. She can be threatening at times and this is partially to her height. Abilities and Skills Abilities * Violet can Alter reality, including manifesting objects, manipulating others and herself, and even tearing the fabric of reality as she accidentally does by trying to remove Knai from reality in Transnatural. * Violet has Causality Manipulation, allowing her to ''not ''tear the fabric of reality on accident. However she ignores this most of the time and instinctively uses it, and this is why she accidentally tears reality. * Violet can bestow any power upon herself and others, as well as take any of it away. Skills * Violet knows several forms of self-defense. * Violet can use her Altering ability as a weapon or form of self-defense.